


Fate Be Changed

by CheyWolf47425



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Death, Doran is done with Oberyn's shit, F/M, Fire Magic, Forgiveness, Gen, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Oberyn's habits, Poisons, Valyrian magic, Vhaenyra and Jon friendship, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWolf47425/pseuds/CheyWolf47425
Summary: Vhaenyra Targaryen is the twin sister of Daenerys Targaryen and unwilling wife of Viserys. Will she be killed by those who want her dead or survive through the politics the South loves to play.





	1. Chapter 1

Vhaenyra watched her twin sister staring out the balcony of Pentos with trembling shoulders. Their older brother had sold Daenerys to a Dothraki Khal named Drogo for the army that the Dothraki would provide for their brother’s so called great plan to retake Westeros. Honestly, Vhaenyra believes that Viserys has lost his goddamn mind but she couldn’t opposed him as she tried avoid his cruel beatings.

“I’m afraid,” Daenerys whispered as she turned to Vhaenyra watching her from the divon beside the large pool of hot water. 

Vhaenyra patted the spot beside her on the divon gesturing Daenerys to sit beside her. Daenerys walked over to her to sit down heavily and hugged herself.

“It is pkay to admit afraid but being brave is to face that fear unflinchingly as we stand our ground.” Vhaenyra said softly brushing her twin sister’s hair back from Daenerys’s pale face.

“Daenerys!” Both girls cringed as Viserys entered the room. From Vhaenyra’s memory from Braavos, Viserys was healthy boy with the classic Valyrian features. Now, Viserys has become a gaunt young man with hard lines in his face and a feverish look in his pale lilac eyes. He prefers to dress in silks and wool, keeps a sachet in the sleeve of his tunic to sniff, and wears a borrowed sword to look more "kingly.” Vhaenyra kept her disgust of Viserys from her expression as he kissed her obsessively after he threw Daenerys’s wedding gown at her. Viserys’s slimy lips parted from hers and the older man smirked down at her before looking at Vhaenyra who stepped away from him.

Vhaenyra looked away when Viserys undressed her twin and groped Daenerys before ordering Daenerys to clean up for the Khal arriving to Illyrio’s palace. Vhaenyra kept her grimace from her face when Viserys dragged her from her twin sister who watched with fearful eyes. Vhaenyra gritted her teeth as Viserys’s fingernails dug into her skin as he shoved her into their chambers.

She hit the marble ground on her hands and knees keeping her head down. Vhaenyra was grateful that Viserys had chosen her to marry instead of sweet Daenerys but loathe him for forcing their sweet sister to marry a Dothraki. The clang from Viserys’s borrowed sword hit the ground drawing Vhaenyra’s attention to her brother’s boots as he walked around her. Both Valyrians ignored the servant woman picking up the sword and moving out the way quickly.

Vhaenyra gasped when Viserys’s belt slashed her bare back as Viserys yelled at her, “YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! I ALLOWED YOU TO GO OUTSIDE AND YET YOU DECIDE TO DISOBEY ME BY VISITING DAENERYS! I FORBID YOU AND YET YOU DID SO ANYWAYS!”

Viserys kicked Vhaenyra back to straddle her and strangle her as he banged her head on the marble floor. “YOU HAVE AWAKEN THE DRAGON!” 

Viserys punched her repeatedly before he got off of her. Vhaenyra gasped strangled as Viserys tore the gown she wore from her waist causing Vhaenyra to grasped Viserys’s wrist; she cried out from the abuse her brother put her through. Vhaenyra bit her tongue harshly as Viserys shoved his pants down and entered her harshly.

She squeezed her eyes closed as her older brother thrusted brutally in her. Vhaenyra whimpered as her fingernails bit her palm causing them to bleed. She missed the warm nature of Viserys before he sold their mother’s crown and before she flowered earlier than Daenerys. Vhaenyra is still grateful that she is the main focus of Viserys’s sexual abuse instead of her twin. Viserys and herself was quickly wed to each other like how their parents were. Obviously, the union between their parents and hers with Viserys is similar. 

Vhaenyra bit her bottom lip harshly causing the flesh to bleed as her brother withdraw from her and leaving her laying on the floor. Slowly, her bruised eyes closed as her consciousness slipped away as her body ached.

xXx

The next time she awoke was to a female servant named Mae hovering over her with worried brown eyes. She felt clean from the abuse that Viserys unleashed upon her. Vhaenyra noted that her dark hair was loose around her tanned shoulders. Mae carefully wiped off the blood and whatever essence that her vile brother left on her body with gentle hands. Mae’s calloused hands were much more welcomed touched compared to Viserys’s soft hands. The slightly older girl helped Vhaenyra to stand on her feet.

“Magister Illyrio wants to meet with you.” Mae said handing her a new dress. “Your siblings had left to visit another Targaryen ally in Pentos.”

Vhaenyra gingerly touched the bruises and cuts on her body before sighing throwing off her ripped up dress to wear the new one. “Where is Illyrio?”

“He is currently waiting for you in the gardens.” Mae replied eying her with concern. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

Vhaenyra smiled thinly at Mae after putting on the pale yellow dress, “I’m sure. I will be fine, Mae.” Vhaenyra exited the room as she walked briskly through Illyrio’s palace. She felt slight annoyance towards the man but he is allowing her siblings and herself to stay here until Khal Drogo steals away Daenerys. Hopefully, the Khal takes offense towards Viserys and kills him but Vhaenyra could… no would not get her hopes up.

Vhaenyra entered the gardens where Illyrio was sitting at the marble table with a warm smile upon his face. She knew from stories of other magisters that Illyrio had been very handsome when he was younger and from her perspective that it was certainly true from his confident walk despite his obesity. Illyrio beamed at her as he gestured for Vhaenyra to sit across from him. Vhaenyra gracefully sat down on the comfortable chair across from the Pentoshi male. She easily ignored the smell of his flesh underneath all of the perfume he wore to mask it.

“Princess Vhaenyra!” Illyrio said cheerfully. “How has your week been?”

Vhaenyra leaned back on the chair causing her bruised back to twinge in pain which she readily ignore as she stared at the man. She found out very early in her stay here that the man held no interest in her but in Viserys and as of now Daenerys. “What do you want, Illyrio?”

“Well, firstly the matter of Princess Daenerys’s wedding present to Khal Drogo.” Illyrio sipped at the wine in front of him. “I was thinking the three dragon stone eggs from Asshai.”

“And yet you haven’t told Viserys that you possess dragon eggs.” Vhaenyra quirked her eyebrow at Illyrio. “He’ll go ballistic if he doesn’t get one.”

“That is not my problem if he throws a tantrum like a two year old.” Illyrio sniffed. “But you agree with the present?”

Vhaenyra hummed thoughtfully before meeting the Pentoshi’s eyes, “She’ll be shocked but blessed that you are willingly giving her dragon eggs. That is not the only thing you have called me here is it, Illyrio?”

“No, it is not.” Illyrio’s eyes turn somber when he eyed her bruised cheek and split bottom lip. “Viserys is not kind nor gentle.”

“No.”

“That is not what we planned.” Illyrio sighed heavily.

“We?” Vhaenyra asked frowning at him. “Who else is on the side of the Targaryens. Do not feed me the lies that you are selling to Viserys. I am not stupid nor naive like my brother.”

“Your older brother’s wife’s family is still allied with House Targaryen…” Illyrio paused gazing at the wine. “Your nephew lives but your brother and sister is not aware of this.”

Aegon is alive. Aegon...is alive. She still has family outside of her twin and Viserys!Vhaenyra stared wide-eyed at the man before she looked towards one of the tree planted in the garden. 

She pursed her lips together as she leaned forward eying the man in front of her angrily. “And now you are telling me that my nephew is alive for 16 years after the Usurper’s Rebellion? How dare you with hold that piece of information?! We could be together in one place after all the Baratheons had put us through! Why are you telling me this now?”

“The lord that is with him does not want much attention that you and your siblings have from the Lannisters and Robert Baratheon. House Martell is willing to host you until you are ready to see the rest of Westeros.”

“That…” Vhaenyra rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Makes sense… Wait what? House Martell housing me?”

“Yes.” Illyrio nodded. “You are meant to wed Prince Aegon not your brother. It is best if you are sent away faking your death at the hands of Viserys.”

Vhaenyra swallowed thickly, “If I do that but that would ruin your so called plan for me and Aegon.”

“Quite wrong, my dear. May I say this bluntly?” Vhaenyra wordlessly nodded. “Viserys almost killed you. I will not see my guest such as yourself harmed by someone who is meant to look out for you and Princess Daenerys. I admit that when I first met you I did not think highly of you but you have proved me wrong. You had aided me in my trade not I am in debt to you for quite a while. Prince Doran offered this solution himself once I had sent a raven to him. I would say you remind him of his sister.”

He handed the letter of her cousin to her and waited as she read through it. Vhaenyra nibbled on her thumb nail as she gazed at the words.

“I trust you’ll make my funeral a grand spectacle?” she asked. Illyrio blinked at her stunned. “What? If my funeral is a grand spectacle it would get to the Lannisters and their puppet king. It would make them unguarded and overly confident. Make it sound enough that even the Targaryen supporters in Essos and Westeros believe that I was killed by my insane brother putting my sister in higher grounds while I try to convince Aegon that time for hiding is over.”

“Will Prince Doran be aware of your existence?”

“Yes.”

Vhaenyra smirked at the man, “Well be sure to cry at the funeral.” She stood from the chair before she walked away from Illyrio.


	2. Word Spreads

Vhaenyra watched silently as the funeral pyre grew in the night sky. She pulled the hood up over her head to cover her silver-blonde hair from the eyes of the public. Vhaenyra felt her heart break into pieces as she walked away from her funeral pyre. Her sister’s screams will haunt her until her dying days but it must be done. She clenched her fist knowing that Viserys would turn his attention to Daenerys.

She sighed pausing causing Mae to collide into her when Vhaenyra turned to Mae with an annoyed expression. Mae raised her hands sheepishly, “You don’t need to follow me, Mae.”

“Master Illyrio ordered it be done.”

“He’s just asking that Viserys would have the brain capacity to figure out that I’m not dead.” Vhaenyra said dryly as she walked toward the docks where the Martell ship was waiting for her. Illyrio had informed the Martells that she was alive. She dodge few foreign merchants before she could collide into them.

Vhaenyra stared at the orange silk sail with a spear piercing the sun on one of the ships in the harbor. Vhaenyra turned to Mae with a tense smile, “I suppose this is goodbye, Mae.”

Tears welled up in the older woman’s eyes as Mae pulled Vhaenyra into a hug that she returned with a sad smile.

“May we meet again.” Mae whispered thickly through her tears as Vhaenyra nodded wordlessly. Vhaenyra stepped away from Mae to walk towards the Dornish ship awaiting for her.

Sitting on one of the crates was a tanned handsome man with eyes that matched the color of the sunny sky and sandy brown hair. The man was sharpening one of his daggers when she stepped in front of him.

“Princess Vhaenyra?” The man looked up. “I’m Daemon Sand, humble Bastard of Godsgrace. Here to escort you to Sunspear.”

His eyes narrowed at her bruised face and split lip before Daemon smiled at her. She blinked at Daemon stunned as the male stood up from the crate to guide her up with his hand on her upper back.

“You’ll need sleep, my Lady. You can sleep in my cabin.” Daemon offered merrily as the Dornishmen opened a door to his cabin. “We’ll be at Sunspear within two days at most.”

“Thank you.” Vhaenyra nodded at Daemon with a faint smile.

xXx

Varys entered the Great Hall holding a letter from his good friend Illyrio Mopatis from Pentos. He never anticipated that Viserys would kill one of his sisters for angering him. For once, King Robert Baratheon was present in the hall along with his wife and children. Lord Jon Arryn was standing beside the king when the court acknowledging his presence.

“How strange that you are late, Lord Varys.” Petyr Baelish tittered.

“What news do you bring?” Jon Arryn asked the Lysene narrowing his brown eyes at Varys.

“News from the East: House Targaryen is done one member due to the eldest beating his sister to death.” Varys stepped forward. “The girl was just shy of her four and tenth name day when Viserys killed her.”

Robert roared with laughter completely ignoring Jon’s disapproving gaze, “A dragonpawn is dead! Two more to go!”

“It is said the girl’s sister sobbed and screamed when the fire burned Lady Vhaenyra’s body.”

“And of Viserys?” Jon asked.

“Wasn’t present during the funeral.” Varys responded.

xXx

Cersei smirked to herself as she watched her twin brother with critical eyes. She knew that Jaime come to her after this late in night to shove away his stress in between her legs. She could hardly wait for it. The dragons are all but gone from this world.

The bitch’s haunting voice sounded in her head, Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear. The only one Cersei is worried about is now her Silver Prince’s living sister. Daenerys Targaryen will not live to see the rest of her days.

xXx

Vhaenyra opened her eyes as a headache caused her to press her hand to her eyes. Groaning underneath her breath, Vhaenyra sat up as the door opened to Daemon who looked at her worriedly.

“Yes?” Vhaenyra rubbed her eyes to look at him.

“We are at Sunspear, my Lady.” Daemon watched her carefully as Vhaenyra winced as she tossed away the covers revealing her bruised legs. Vhaenyra examined Daemon’s tense jaw out of the corner of her eye. “It’s quite hot outside so dress for the heat.”

Vhaenyra sighed heavily as Ser Daemon closed the door. She rose from the bed gingerly to throw on a short sleeved faded red blouse and sand colored loose pants to her shins, Vhaenyra sat down on the bed as she dragged her sandals to her. She bent over to tie the leather strings over her feets. Standing back up, Vhaenyra tied her silver-blonde hair up in a messy bun to keep her hair from her neck.

She grabbed her cloak throwing it over her arm as Vhaenyra exited the cabin meeting the eyes of Daemon who offered her arm to her.The exiled princess warily took the Dornishman’s arm with a strained smile. Vhaenyra breathed in the slightly familiar heat of the sun that warmed her immediately.

“So the exiled princess has returned.” the older man said lowly. “Don’t worry. We don’t hurt girls in Dorne.”

Vhaenyra glance at Daemon frowning slightly, “That so?”

“Yes… Men and women are seen as equals in Dorne. Like if a man beats his wife or paramour then in return the wife is allowed to beat the man.” Daemon replied carefully. “My mother did so one time.”

“I thought your last name is Sand.” Vhaenyra asked raising her eyebrow.

“I am. My father is Lord Ryon Allyrion of Godsgrace.” Daemon answered with a half smile. “I have two highborn siblings; Myron and little Elia.”

“Are you the eldest?” She asked curiously.

“Second in birthing line and last in succession. I just had my twenty third name day.” Daemon supplied cheerfully.

Vhaenyra hummed thoughtfully as she nibbled her bottom lip as Daemon pats her hand in an attempted to comfort her. Daemon guided her through the palace to where the Princes of Dorne were conversing quietly. Vhaenyra could feel her heart in her throat as she meet the eyes of the royal Dornishmen.


End file.
